


Who are you to judge

by Hotgitay



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Camila  tried to get her stubborn husband to see where he’s wrong with his dislike of his daughters choice of a partner in Benny
Relationships: Benny/Nina Rosario, Camila Rosario/Kevin Rosario
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Who are you to judge

“Just apologize to your daughter”Camila urges her husband 

“What do I have to apologize for?”Kevin asked her 

“You were a complete and total ass to Benny”Camille said to him 

“She can do so much better than him”Kevin says 

“Who are you to judge her love life?”Camila gave him an unimpressed stony face her lips were pursed 

“I don’t want him to be involved with Nina and that’s final”Kevin repeats 

“Oh no no no This discussion isn’t over”Camila said to him 

Camila already had heard that once before from her husband needless to say she wasn’t buying it 

“You can’t even bother to give him a chance”Camila rose her own voice at him 

Kevin was not expecting to be challenged by her 

“I am looking out for our daughter”Kevin answered 

“She’s an adult now let her make her own decisions”Camila doesn’t mince her words

“Don’t go there Cami”Kevin warns her

“Stay in your lane then”Camila wouldn’t let him hear the end of any of this 

“As long as she is under our roof I have a duty to protect her”Kevin said


End file.
